ugliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliques
A clique is a group that many people join. Many cliques have to do with surges or certain behaviors. People can join some cliques freely, but others are restricted to certain people. Cliques Criminals (Crims) Zane started the Crims with six friends in Uglyville, then restarted it in New Pretty Town where it became one of the most popular Pretty cliques. The members must be voted in unanimously and must have tricky Ugly stories to tell. By encouraging Pretties to think about their Ugly pasts and to "stay bubbly", Zane was unknowingly resisting the lesions. The Crims were useful in distributing the cure to hundreds of Pretties once it became more widely available. After the Diego War that killed their leader, Zane, many Crims became government officials in Tally's city. Cutters When Shay saw how Tally and Zane had somehow found their own cure to being pretty-minded, she was determined to find a way to cure herself. Noticing that pain sharpened her mind, she turned to cutting her arms. She recruited other Pretties who were rejected by the Crims as well as two Crims themselves. After the Crims escaped the city, Dr. Cable offered Shay and her other "Cutters" the chance to become Specials, which would allow them to be permanently clear-minded. They accepted her offer and were soon sent on their first mission to track down the New Smoke. Shay soon captures Tally and forces her to become a Cutter against her will. On another mission, Fausto is kidnapped by the Smokies and taken to Diego, where he is "despecialized". When the Cutters attempt to rescue him, he cures every single one of them of being Special, except for Tally. After the Diego War, the city's government was a mess, leading the newly-despecialized Cutters to step in and help Diego get back on its feet. Although they no longer cut, the name remains. Hot-Airs A Pretty clique that prefers to be high up in the air. They can be seen ballooning over New Pretty Town, sometimes floating beyond the city limits. Their rooms are always on high floors and they can usually be found on rooftops and balconies when not in a balloon. The Hot-Airs call anyone who is not a Hot-Air a "groundling". As the cure spread through the cities, Hot-Airs took to hoverboarding. After the mind-rain, many joined the Extras' space colonization project. The Swarm A tight-knit group that uses skintennas to communicate. Because of the tendency to argue that comes with having no privacy, several groups have broken off the original Swarm, although no one knows which one is the original because they all call themselves the Swarm. They generally don't talk to anyone outside the Swarm and only go anywhere in large groups, a trait that causes other clique's to snicker at them. Since the mind-rain, the Swarm has been experimenting with group-think software, hoping to hear one another's thoughts. Bashers An all-male clique that enjoys camping in the pleasure gardens and creating their own satellite parties at bashes where they bang at drums and light bonfires. Since the mind-rain many Bashers have joined pre-Rusty societies kept in reservations by city scientists in an effort to experience true primitive maleness. Twisters The most perverse clique in New Pretty Town that does strange things such as dress up as Uglies and throw loud, random parties involving drum-machines that spit out masks of pigs, scary clowns, aliens, and the like. Tally first meets them when she's sneaking over into New Pretty Town to see Peris for the first time since his Operation. After the mind-rain, they've become major surge-monkeys. Naturals This clique enjoys gardening and camping. Although they're more likely to go out into the wild than your average Pretty, they aren't as adventurous as Rangers. Youngblood Cults The fact that Tally Youngblood is the most famous person in Aya's city has lead to the rise of the Youngblood Cults. Some of these groups are historical, merely wanting to piece together who Tally is as a revolutionary and a person, but others want to get surge to look exactly like her. Tally herself does not think much of these cults. The Sly Girls This all-girl clique is dedicated to pulling off really big tricks and not getting famous for it. Although the Sly Girls were founded by Ai, the official leader is whoever's face rank is lowest at any given moment. The group itself is legendary, almost myth-like, but the girls themselves are anonymous with the possible exception of hoverball-star, Eden Maru. After Aya kicked their story to the world, the Sly Girls relocated to a different city until their popularity dwindled, but their tricks became famous there too. Since then, they've more or less accepted their fame, but still disappear for long periods of time. Manga-Heads People who have gotten surge to look like manga characters, including gravity-defying hair. There are many subcliques based on different styles of manga. Radical Honesty Frizz Mizuno founded this clique to help stop his own truth-slanting problem. He requested a new type of surge to eliminate his brain's capacity to lie. As a side-effect, he shared everything about his life on his feed and consequently became a popular kicker. Frizz ultimately reversed the surge, choosing to rely on his own willpower to stay honest, but that hasn't stopped offshoots like Radical Hilarity, Radical Niceness, and Radical Loyalty from cropping up. Extras The environmentalist Udzir founded the Extras, short for Extraterrestrials, in the ancient Rusty city of Singapore in Southeast Asia. Alarmed by the Expansion of humanity, Udzir and his followers began preparations to move humanity off the planet. They're dedicated to moving much of the Rusty Ruin metal out into space, both to slow down the Expansion and to use as building material for their orbital habitats. In order to be better adapted to a zero-gravity environment, the Extras have undergone major surge including removal of skin pigment for better vitamin-d production with minimal sunlight, moving their eyes further apart for wider peripheral vision, and replacing their legs with another set of arms. Randoms A group that rejects any and all forms of surge, be it purely cosmetic or life-extending. They believe that life-extension treatments are contributing to the Expansion and that humans weren't meant to live past one hundred. However, many members appear to change their minds later in life. Tech-Heads With the mind-rain came a flood of innovation and renewed technical interest. The Tech-Heads are an umbrella term for groups such as NeoFoodies, Inventors, Mag-Lev Spotters, and Physics Otaku. Many Tech-Heads have chosen to join the Extras in space. Reputation Bombers A tech-head clique devoted to figuring out how Aya's city's fame algorithms work. They experiment by bombing - chanting - a different member's name in the hopes of launching them into fame. Most fade back into obscurity, but a few have become permanently famous because they turned out to be really interesting people once the city got to know them. The city has set up the Fame Spam board in order to stop this group and others like it, including the Spam Bombers and the Hovercam Bombers. Immortals A group inadvertently started by Hiro Fuse, Immortals are mostly crumblies who are certain that doctors have the technology to enable humans to live forever. Their lawsuit against the global government has turned up evidence that many untried life-extension treatments exist, and that people can live until their mid-two hundreds. Immortals don't seem to think about the Expansion and where the world will put everyone. Plain Janes An all-female clique that is against cosmetic surge, makeup, and hairstyling. Unlike Randoms, they don't mind life-extension treatments or other modifications like eyescreens, they just don't want anything that would make them Pretty. Category:Groups Category:Universe Category:Characters